dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday vs. Jason Voorhees
Immortal monsters. Doomsday vs. Jason Voorhees is a What-If? DBX. It features Doomsday from DC Comics and Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series. Description With the ability to come back from the dead stronger than ever, these two perform massacres on whoever they cross. But what if they crossed each other? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight Space. All was quiet in our vast solar system until...an explosion coming from the planet, Earth. The Man of Steel careened through several buildings, falling along side his fallen comrades. Not many could do this to Superman, let alone the entire Justice League. What beast could be so powerful to perform such an act? Darkseid? Lobo? No, a monster more angry, more wrathful, and more deadly. As it stepped forward to greet the incapacitated superheroes, it threw its head back and roared. Such a monster deserves a name as monstrous as it. This...was Doomsday. Unleashing a mighty yell of anger, it stomped towards the Justice League, each step creating a small earthquake which rocked the foundation of smaller buildings. He lifted his foot above the powerless Superman which caused the other members to gasp while Batman did a fist pump in his mind. Flash: NO! With a sudden boost of strength, running faster than he had ever before, Barry threw his fist at Doomsday producing a shockwave that shattered several glasses and sent the Kryptonian beast flying across the city. He landed in a wooded area, unconscious. The superhero team regathered and limped off with the satisfaction knowing Doomsday was down for now. Several months later, the alien woke up to the sound of two teenage girls and one teenage boy walking along the grainy path yelling and laughing. Doomsday stood up to his eight foot frame and stepped out of the bushes in front of the adolescents. Before the trio had time to react, they were all simultaneously chopped in half by a rusty machete. As they fell to the ground, Doomsday looked down and saw a tall man in a hockey mask wearing ragged clothes and a bloody machete. This was the the Crystal Lake killer, Jason Voorhees. https://youtu.be/RUgH_vKg7zk Doomsday roared, furious that Jason had taken his victims. Cocking his head curiously, Jason gripped his machete tighter. The two got into their fighting positions; one was going to fall and wouldn't get back up anytime soon. HERE WE GOOOOO!!! Fight.jpg|Shakaboy FIGHT Attacking first, Doomsday swung his large, spike-covered hand at Jason which sent the masked murderer flying until he hit a tree, causing it to crack on impact. As the Kryptonian beast charged towards Jason, he suddenly fell on the serrated machete causing to roar in pain and rage. Taking the opportunity, Jason yanked his machete out of the roaring alien in a brutal fashion and punched Doomsday in his large face. Unfortunately, that only made the killer of Superman angry as he grabbed Voorhies by his arm and slammed him on the rocky terrain. He repeated the action again. And again. And again. And again. After treating Jason like a rag doll, Doomsday slammed him to the ground. As Jason grabbed his machete ready to slash, Doomsday lifted his large, green boot above Jason's head and slammed it down. Twisting his foot around, the Kryptonian abomination lifted his foot to find Jason's head crushed. He laughed maniacally and walked away, assuming the fight was over. As Doomsday walked away, he found himself hearing footsteps behind him gradually getting louder and louder. He swiftly turned his head around to see Jason walking towards him, bow and arrow in hand. Doomsday grunted in confusion. He had just crushed his head, but he still manages to live on? In a fit of pure rage, the creation of Bertron ran full speed towards the zombie. Jason lifted his bow and aimed just right. He let go of the arrow and- THWIP! With that sound, the arrow had effectively jammed itself in Doomsday's eye. It grotesquely sank in to his pupil which caused him to roar so loud, it shook the very foundation of the forest. While Jason prepared to fire yet another arrow, Doomsday slammed the ground with his fist causing a small tremor. The action took Jason off of his feet which allowed Doomsday to run over and release rapid fire punches across the zombie's face. Doomsday stood up and breathed heavily. He delivered one more blow to the head for good measure and started walking away. Jason: Chi-chi-chi...ha-ha-ha... Doomsday stopped in his tracks, not even bothering to turn around. After a few seconds, he whipped around to catch an arrow flying at his eye. He crunched the arrow into dust with one hand. Doomsday: Can't beat me the same way twice. He then blew the dust into Jason's face, some of which had gotten his eyes, allowing Doomsday the opportunity to uproot a large oak tree and slam it into the undead killer's face. Jason flew back into a tree snapping it in half. Before Voorhees even got time to get up, Doomsday ran full speed ahead ramming one of his spikes deep through Jason's skull. The slayer of Superman walked over to another tree with Jason still limp on his protruding bone and stuck his spike into the tree. Doomsday then grunted with pain as he broke his spike off leaving Jason dangling like a leaf in the wind. Doomsday watched the corpse for a while to make sure that the zombie would not get up. After thirty seconds, Jason's body started to twitch violently. He ripped the spike out of his skull as Doomsday watched his hole in his head disappear. With the emotion of pure rage in him, Doomsday roared with enough intensity to bring down the entire forest. Jason gripped his machete even tighter as he faced his foe. Doomsday ran at Jason and punched him so hard, he flew in the air and through the clouds. He landed with extreme force creating a large crater in the ground. Doomsday looked in the crater to make sure he was dead but only found Jason wielding a titanium mask and machete. He surprisingly leaped out of the crater to meet his foe. With his new transformation, Jason X grunted angrily as Doomsday beat the ground with his fists. Final Round With his new transformation at his disposal, Jason quickly swung his titanium machete at Doomsday which struck him right between the eyes. Doomsday roared and started to fall back due to his injury while Jason prepared an arrow. He had to aim it just right to hit the wound before it healed. THWICK! It hit. The Kryptonian beast once again roared in agony as Jason seemingly teleported over to him. He raised his machete one more time to seal the deal, but with a sudden boost of adrenaline, Bertron's creation stabbed his protruding bones through the zombie. Jason staggered back as Doomsday once again stood up to his full height. He walked over to Jason and impaled him again and again. When Jason was finally covered head-to-toe in bone, Doomsday jumped up into the atmosphere and launched himself downwards, bone-covered fist first. The impact was brutal destroying everything in a twenty mile radius of the are where the fight had taken place. Doomsday got up, looked around, and saw Jason's lifeless body. He wouldn't get up for a while. Doomsday roared in victory and jumped off. DBX! Boomstick: Oh, man, that was insane! Well, tune in next week to see our world-saving robots battle it out. Category:Shakaboy Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Complete Monster' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music